Taming an Incubus
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Rin was challenged into summoning a demon, however he didn't expect his own instincts to over come him.


Taming an Incubus

_Rated M Blue Exorcist_

Today was a normal day for the Exwires, going to class and learning how to exorcise demons by using many methods. However, today couldn't be peaceful were the young half demon can sit down and enjoy a good nap or enjoy a good meal but no; he was dared to do a summoning circle by the jackass, perfect student – Bon.

A few days ago the group over heard from Mephisto – the clown as the bluenette likes to call him – was saying that all demons, depending on how powerful they are can call other demons to aid them. However the next thing he didn't expect was Bon saying he was weak and the two got into an argument and the next was lead to some sort of bet.

The half demon sat on the floor staring at one of the summoning circles that Izumo have drawn for him. Rin sighed, as he thought for a moment about how to phrase his words to call a demon; though deep down inside he had a very bad feeling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and summon something!" Bon shouted and the demons tail twitched in irritation. A child with classes shivered slightly and looked at Bon, he and Yukio have voiced their disagreement to this experiment though everyone wanted to see if Rin could do it. The only person that wasn't in the room was Izumo due to her common sense not wanting to see if it goes wrong.

"I'm getting to it Bon!" Rin shouted back and stared back at the drawing that lay on the floor. Taking a deep breath he stood up and used his sharp teeth to bite his thumb and allowed his blood to drip on the circle. Everyone in the room noticed the small blue electrical light that sparked when it hit.

"_By blue flames and desired dreams, I call upon thee to aid me in fulfilling my wishes that my heart, mind and body bleed._" Rin said as he allowed the words to roll off his tongue. He had thought his phrase but came up short so it surprised him when he managed to get his message across.

Blue light then escaped, becoming brighter and blinding, everyone in the room covered their eyes as the light intensified. Rin didn't, the light didn't bother him but he noticed it looked flame like until he saw someone standing in the middle. As the light shrouded the being before growing dim and disappearing the other Exwires uncovered their eyes and gasped.

In the middle of the circle were a demon that was in their mid-twenties, the male had more human like features but the only demonic features where the red horns that managed to curve into his hair and hide in it, the black wings with some noticeable blue veins and the blue furry tail that swayed calmly. The male was handsome, breathtaking that made Shiemi faint from the sight.

The demon muscles are lean, his hair flaring upwards from the roots of red till it gotten lighter to the top. The only thing the demon wore was his jeans, black and tight fitted leather as well the boots to give off the sexy, bad boy look. The demon slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few types; they were cobalt blue – just like Rin's.

"Wow!" The pink hair boy shouted catching the demons annoyed glare, "Rin – you managed to call an Incubus!" the Incubus blinked at the name and he immediately turned around to face the younger one. The half demon cheeks flared red at the sight of the other and his own black tail curled in shyness that was unlike him.

"U-umm yeah…heh…heh…he." Rin laughed nervously as the lust based demon studied him before giving a small smile. The Incubus stepped out of the summoning circle and went towards Rin; the other started taking steps back until his back hit the chalk board. "G-guys?" Rin squeaked when the demon trapped him, he knew that if his confidence wavers his control is lost and the demon will attack him. But the sight of the other made his self-esteem dwindle to mere smoke.

"Alright, I think that is enough-"Bon started until the classroom door swung wide open to show the youngest exorcist coming in with a hand full of papers. The group paused at the sight of him and Izumo right behind him. The teacher looked up with a small smile clearly not catching the full-blooded demon.

"Hello class, glad to see you all here earl-"Yukio paused when he noticed the Incubus. The demon had his head in between Rin neck and his arms tightly around his older brother's waist. Rin face was bright red as a tomato and both their tails intertwined. Yukio glasses flashes as he dropped the paper he was carrying and reached for his guns, the demon moved his head from the crock of his tamer neck and glared at the other as Yukio laid his finger on the holster.

"I will not attempt that if I were you mortal." The man said, his voice was noticeably irritated. The Incubus voice filled with velvet and easy on the ears and it made Izumo blush and slightly shake on the spot at the sound of it.

"Let go of my Nii-san, demon."Yukio said his patience drawing thin as he pointed the two guns at the Incubus. Everyone moved back, knowing how deadly Yukio can be when he had his guns out and when he deemed Rin is in danger. The Incubus eyes narrowed slightly before he glanced back at Rin.

"But he is warm; he is also adorable when he is blushing. Though his scent…" the demon placed his head back into the crook of Rin neck and took a long sniff that made the half demon tremble in his grasp, "is divine, a blend of perfect spices that gives of a savory taste – oh how I want to taste him." The incubus hummed.

Rin face managed to get redder and he placed his shaky hands on the demons shoulders and pushed; but with no success he looked at the others. "S-someone pleases d-destroy the circle!" Rin shouted in distress. The Incubus head turned to stare at the chalk drawn drawing and Bon moved quickly to it. No one noticed the Incubus eyes glow in a bright blue color.

"Gah!" Bon backed up as the circle burst to blue flames. The fire burned the circle into the ground and the Incubus smiled as he held his master closer to his body. "Rin, what the fuck!" the larger male shouted and the half demon blinked in confusion.

"I didn't do it!" the half demon shouted back.

"Now what?" Shima asked as he tried to scrape away the circle but to no avail. Yukio eye twitched as the demon kept holding on his older brother in a tight and semi-erotic hold. Rin started to struggle to push the other off and Shima rubbed the back of his head, contemplating if he should help.

"Someone get him off of me!" Rin shouted out in growing frustration. Yukio then fired his guns and the Incubus reacted by opening his wings and flying both him and his master out of the line of fire. The bullets hit the chalk board and the male glared at the younger Okumora twin. "Seriously, let go of me!" Rin shouted pushing at the Incubus.

The demon growled slightly in frustration and placed his young master down, after a few moments of battling his instincts he let go and bared his sharp canines at Yukio who opened fired on his master. Rin quickly moved away from the demon, his face still red and steam seems to come off him. Rin sighed as he grabbed his red bag and clutched it close to him in hopes it can help calm his own nerves. The half demon turned to face the pure blood and his brother in what seems to be a glaring contest.

"So..uhmm what's your name?" Rin asked, breaking the tension and the taller and muscular male looked at him and smiled softly.

"I am Sibli, my young prince." The incubus said and Yukio looked at the burned etched circle and contemplated on how long it might take to clean this up and get rid of the demon that his idiot of an older brother summoned against his advice and wishes.

"I'm not a prince…" Rin mumbled and the incubus chuckled.

"In Ghenna you are."

"Were not in Ghenna now are we?"

"No…" the Sibli agreed and his cobalt blue eyes studied the younger demon, "I suppose not, however – I will still call you such unless you prefer master."

"Class…" Yukio started, not allowing his brother to reply, "We will start class and Rin make sure…Sibli here stays away from you and if he touches you and tries to seduce you I will shoot him." Yukio promised and everyone got to their seats when the teacher picked up the dropped papers and helped Shiemi regained conscious.

Class went on with many interruptions. Sibli always managed to get closer to Rin and his hands would wonder under the articles of clothing. A few times Yukio would fire his gun at the incubus but couldn't get a clear aim due to how close the demon was getting to his older brother. Rin tried moving around the class to get away from the demon he summoned but with no success.

O.O

To say when Mephisto heard about Rin demon the school director was furious. Rin sat their eating the food the demon made when the head master puffed in the room in pink smoke. To say when the purple haired male saw the demon a look of few unexplained emotions and resentment crossed his face before his eyebrows furrowed until he looked at his little half-brother.

"Rin, why did you summon a demon?" Mephisto said with a slight pout on his face as he glared at the incubus. The fire color hair male laughed in mockery at the other and resorted to a grin. The demon knew Rin mind would be too focused on the food and only picks up a few details.

"You mean you haven't told him one of the most important parts of summoning?" Sibli asked and the strangely dressed man teeth gritted. "You haven't, though I shouldn't be surprised. You were always a horrible teacher and caretaker." Rin blinked at the two converses without him knowing the meaning of the words. Between eating and listening not much of the hints were picked up.

"I didn't think he would do it! Should have explained further to his younger twin…" Mephisto thought out loud as he continued to glare at Sibli. How he wanted to attack the demon, but he couldn't risk exposing himself or the other heritage to the younger male.

"What? That the demon summoning another demon is only based on their sin…" Sibli said and Rin head popped up. Clearly he caught that detail with a few noodles hanging from his mouth. Slurping them in and chewed on them before swallowing he looked up at the two in curiosity.

"Wait; based on their sin?" Sibli looked at Mephisto with another disappointed look before smiling kindly to the young half demon.

"Yes, every demon is cauterised by sins, even the demon kings. When a demon is summoning another of their kin they can only summon the demon base on their birthed sin." Sibli explained and Rin blinked as he swallowed another fork full of food he had.

"But isn't your sin lust?" Rin asked and Sibli nodded. It took Rin a few seconds to connect the dots and the half demon tensed up and shock was etched in his face. "No way is my sin lust! No, I won't accept it!"

"To be honest I am surprised as well given you're…history but it makes sense in a way." Sibli sighed.

"Don't you dare…" Mephisto growled his threat. Sibli looked at him with slight amusement that was carved on his face.

"What?" Rin asked as he noticed the tension starting to build.

"He is warning me not to awaken you any further, not to awaken your sin."Sibli answered. With that Rin picked up his bowl as his eyes darted between the two before retreating into his and Yukio shared room. Sibli sighed and looked at his older brother.

"Oh, Nii-san why must you be so greedy?" the Incubus pouted and Mephisto eye twitched.

"I'm serious Iblis, awaken the boy any further I will-"

"You will what? Burn me? Have you forgotten I am the king of fire? Neither your fire nor our other brother's flames affect me anymore." The incubus said. His cobalt blue eyes stared into emerald green, "Oh I see…"Sibli smirked. "You were hoping he would summon you – weren't you?"

He watched Mephisto flinched at the claim but with no denial to back it up.

"So I am right, you were hoping his sin to be greed. For you to truly connect with our little brother and awaken him further, to take him fully underneath you're wing." Sibli smiled further, showing his sharp teeth. There he struck the truth from his greedy older brother, "Just be glad it's me and not Astorath. The wrath filled rot king and Rin meetings wasn't as subtle as father wanted and given what happened the awakening wouldn't be as smooth."

"I'm warning you Iblis…" Mephisto growled.

"You can't expect to fulfill that desire brother, even though I am really good at fulfilling desires. It is up to Rin if he wants to be completely awaken – not me. But I'm sure father would be pleased to know that his beloved youngest son is in good hands now." The incubus stood up, his blue fluffy tail waving around and he smiled at the forming blush on his older brother's face as he stared down at it. "Don't worry Mephisto, I will go easy on him and once he is fully awaken – we can return him to Ghenna and father can truly protect him from the true evils of the world."

O.O

Rin had avoided his tamed demon for about a week; he was careful not to stay out in the open and always stayed in groups even when the incubus saw him. To say he knew he can't keep this up forever but he had to try anyways. It gotten even more difficult when it came to missions, when Rin tries to go with someone else the demon takes him away and scouts for the demons they were hunting.

Though scouting can't be the word for it, Sibli only kept cuddling with the half breed and sometimes his hands would wonder to certain places but it never went any further. Right now Rin was tense and grouchy as he stayed in his current dorm. Rin started to strip as he headed towards the bath room. He was down to his boxers as he opened the door to the showers.

Steam and heat hits his body and he looked up and his face became red. Right in front of him Sibli was bare, his wings partly open. The red hair still standing up even though wet, the water seemed to glisten off his slightly tan skin before it turned to steam. Rin stood there, his mouth gapping and his eyes wondered down south. Rin body heated and his thoughts ran rampant with dirty fantasies. He blinked and as he finally notices the incubus caught him staring. Rin started to shake and he couldn't move something deep down inside him started to claw at his mind, his instincts telling him to touch the tone muscles and allow those leathery wings to wrap around him.

"I…uh…" Rin stuttered as his voice was finally caught in his throat. Sibli smiled and fully turned to his half blooded master. Sibli took a few steps forward; out stretching one of his hands too cup Rin face. Rin stared at the mirrored cobalt blue eyes. "I…" Rin couldn't form the sentence but when his tamed demon kissed him, his instinct took over.

Sibli picked up his young master by the waist, allowing him to press his body even closer to his own frame. Rin let out a stuffed moan, the incubus tasted like peppermints. His smell of sage and other incents was overwhelming. Rin didn't notice that the older male moved out of the bathroom, he was too consuming in the kiss.

Rin opened his eyes, no recollection of when he closed them. The other male on top of him with a small smile; his bare skin seem to overheat Rin and the half breed couldn't help but moan as the other seemed to grind their hips together.

"Shhh my prince, I will go slow since this is your first time." Sibli murmured and started kissing Rins bare neck. The half demon squirmed and he gasped when he felt cool air hit his pelvis. Blinking, he looked down to see the Incubus admiring his bare body. His hands slowly rubbing over lean muscle and milky white skin. "So beautiful…why hide such beauty under baggy clothing when you could get lust filled stares and admiration with firm, skin tight fitted ones?"

The Incubus kissed down from the nape of Rin's neck to his pelvis. His fingers, lightly etching patterns on the younger male's skin before his thumb rubbed against the hard nipples. Rin gasped and his hips moved up to get more friction, more of the heat filled touches that made his entire body burn with desire's that he shoved aside in thoughts he would never get.

Sibli smiled and licked his masters hips and to his thighs, his leather wings completely open in a form of dominance of his claim. His blue tail wrapping around his little brother's black one sent shivers down the other's spine. Sibli used his tail to imply pleasuring pressure and it coiling allowing friction to send the other on cloud nine.

Sibli licked his lips, his eyes staring at Rin's fully hard member; looking up he saw his master panting and with sweat gliding down his forehead. The heat of the room has increased and it was making the older male sweat a bit. The Incubus skillful tongue licked Rin's length and the struggled cry of pleasure made him shiver. Taking the full length in his mouth, he slowly sucked on it and his tongue wrapped and licked the hard organ.

Rin gasped and shook, the pleasure was building faster than he expected and it slightly scared him. But when he looked down at his tamed demon he couldn't help but place his full trust in the other. His back eventually arched as his tail was being messaged by the other in erythematic pleasure.

"S…so good!" he gasped out and the other hands rubbed his hips. That's when he felt one move down in between his ass. Rin blinked and his mouth wide open when he felt a finger press into the tight whole. "Ah!" he cried out as his back arched his hands quickly grabbed Sibli head.

Rin legs shook and his toes curled. Sibli sucked harder and deep-throated the younger male. His finger moving back and forth before he added another to scissor his whole, his master gripped his hair just above his curved horns. He could taste the salty precum and knew the other was near.

Just about the time his master released the door opened to the shared bedroom and Yukio walked in. the younger Okumura twin froze at the spot and witnessed his older twin brother back arched as he came. Rin breath was ragged and he backwards. Feeling much more relaxed than he was before. Sibli removed his fingers and took his mouth off the softening member.

Swallowing his master cum, he wasn't expecting such a large loud but then again this teen probably experienced such pleasures. His nose then caught another scent and his head wiped towards the door to see Yukio.

The younger twin had his gun out, his hand shaking and his face bright red. Rin lazily looked towards the door and his no matter how relaxed he felt his eyes widened.

"Y-Yukio!" he shouted out and sat straight up and grabbing the covers to cover his lowers half. Sibli growled at the other twin for interrupting something as sacred as the awakening. But he couldn't harm him without his master's resentment so he moved up and his wings wrapped around his master to cover some of the bare flesh and not caring for his own.

"Get off of him Sibli!" Yukio shouted, his eyes couldn't help but flare up but kept his mind in check. Sibli bared his teeth. He wanted to burn the other but as soon he opened his mouth his own eyes widened and he gasped as he felt part of his body disappeared. "It doesn't matter now; we found a way to destroy the summoning circle." Sibli then growled, it wasn't like him to resort to being wrathful but this twin was pushing his buttons.

Rin blinked and he looked down at Sibli to see part of his body disappearing. Strange. When Izumo or Shiemi circles are destroyed their demons disappeared immediately but why isn't his Incubus?

"I wasn't wrong on how powerful you are, but you can't continue trying to exist in our plane and fights at the same time now can you? Am I right Iblis, the demon king of fire?" Yukio said and Rin flinched. He stared at the other demon, one of his older half brothers – his eyes widen in realization of Mephisto and Iblis earlier conversation.

The demon sighed, he was only injuring himself and he fared no good in this state. He looked at his little half brother – Rin – and smiled gently at the shock expression. He wanted this moment to be an experience of a lifetime, to be held closely by his little adorable brother. But thanks to his younger twin that is ruined and his only chance to awaken the other is by raping him – he wished he didn't have to resort to that.

Quickly kissing Rin on the forehead he allowed himself to completely disappear and return back to Ghenna and tell his father of his failure. Rin sat there, he didn't know what to feel – he should feel angry of being lied to and allowing the other demon to touch him. But he didn't, in fact he missed the other's warmth already.

O.O

It had been a month since Iblis summoning circle was destroyed, the next day Rin was bombarded by multiple questions by his younger twin as if the fire king went any further on him. Rin gave him the same answer over and over and the younger twin had made sure to destroy any summoning circles that Mephisto or the other two tamers gave him.

The school headmaster have been very nice to Rin and even been giving him summoning circles that the older twin been eager enough to use it. But as soon as his blood hit it a bullet hole was on the paper and Yukio standing there with his gun out.

Their next mission, Rin wasn't as excited as he should be. He followed orders to the letter which gravely unnerved everyone and he stuck by the people he was assigned to. The mission they are on now was the same, a demon disturbing a small town and the Exwires are there to exorcise it. As soon they got there a demon came out and attacked them, the townspeople were lying on the ground with hollow eyes – but still retained a pulse and shallow breathing.

"Why hello there my younglings." The demon said with his wings widely opened and his copper color tail swaying about.

"An Incubus?" Shima said and Rin head popped up at the claim. The incubus was the same as Iblish, the wings were much smaller and held a dirty copper color and his hand was shoulder length and spiky. The lust demon smiled at Rin, "Hello my young prince, so you're the one that sent my king into a craven rage." The demon said as his eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"You mean Iblis sent you?" Yukio said, his guns pointing at the demon with every attention to shoot him.

"No, I'm here to kill that brat." The demon glowered. "Thanks to that half blooded spawn, my king mind have been nothing but riddled with him in thoughts. None of the other lust base demons can please our poor king and his father has ruled us as he had tried to comfort him."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Rin shouted out his defense. His black tail curling in rage but his body couldn't help but heat at the name of the fire demon king. The Incubus scoffed as his nose twitched.

"You teased him and wouldn't allow him to fully awaken you! His scent has mended with yours and I can smell him on you!" the demon hissed, his claws growing dangerously long. "As I see it, I can force you into Ghenna and give you to my lord or I can kill you and set his mind free of you, but since I don't like the fact that mere half bread aroused my lord – I have to kill you."

With that the demon flew quickly at Rin and his claws slashed at the other's stomach. Rin coughed up blood and his eyes went wide, Yukio fired at the demon only for it to retreat. The half demon glowered as he took the red bag off his sheathed sword.

"Now you pissed me off!" Rin shouted and took out his carefully crafted sword. Blue flames enlighten from the blade and as well his body. His ears grew longer to show a true demon, two flame-like horns appeared on his head and the tip of his tail was burning in Satan's fire. The Incubus eyes widened and he growled.

The fight has started and the demon was faster than Rin's own instincts. Soon enough the demon quickly pluck each one of his team mates and sent them in the strange sleeping state. Rin quickly ran, his ears twitching at the sound of gun fire and he quickly turned the corner and ran towards his younger brother.

When he got there; his entire body froze. The demon was latching on his younger brother and his fangs burrowed deep into the others neck. As soon the demon let go he turned to face Rin and pure hatred was clear in his eyes. Rin felt anger and he held his sword out, glowering he ran at the demon as well the demon flew at him. Claws, sharp teeth and a blade clashed at each other.

Rin blinked for a second and started coughing up blood when the other impaled his claws into the other's stomach. The half demon doubled over, coughing up crimson color liquid. The Incubus grabbed his sword and his tail curled in sick glee.

"Now then, do you have any last words?" The incubus asked, smiling widely to show off his sharp canines.

"Yeah." Rin took out a summoning circle with his blood on it. The Incubus eyes widened at the sight and he quickly raised the blade. "_By blue flames and desired dreams, I call upon thee to aid me in fulfilling my wishes that my heart, mind and body bleed._" Rin said as his sight started to blur into eternal blackness. He collapsed and blue flames erupted from the paper and pushing the other demon back.

The Incubus looked up in fear as the demon king of fire appeared from the paper. His larger wings opening and the blue tail swaying about without a care. Iblis opened his eyes and looked at the half demon that was lying down in his own blood. Blue fire soon lightly etched on his skin and rising, he then looked at one of his followers.

"You dare attack my little brother, one of your princes?" Iblis growled enraged. The demon dropped the flaming sword and backed away even further from his king.

"My king, I-"before he can continue his sentence blue flames erupted on his body. The demon screamed in pain as he was burned alive. Iblis watched with slight glee before his sights was turned to his little brother. His body flared in heat at the memory of him moaning and he gritted his teeth to control himself. Iblis carefully picked up his brother and grabbed the sheath of his sword as well the flaming blade.

Iblis bite his finger and allowed his blood to pour out to create a Ghenna gate. Quickly stepping into the dimension connecting gate he sunk in it to return home.

O.O

The next time Rin woke up he was in a bed full of silks of blue and red. The opposing colors blending in well and showed how muscular he is. Rin blinked a few times before sitting up and realized he was only in boxers. He then felt two stern arms wrap around his waist in a stern hug. Rin head whipped to look behind him and he was caught in a firm kiss.

Leather wings wrapped around his body making him are hugged into the other demon warm body. A tail wrapped around his tail and the kiss the two demons were sharing was released with a thin strip of saliva between them.

"Iblis…" Rin whispered. The older demon kissed the nape of the half demon neck and his hand slipped into the boxers and rubbed the semi-hard member. Rin gasped his back arching at the already given pleasure. "Iblis…" Rin moaned as the demon king bit his neck to taste the crimson blood.

Rin twisted to face the Incubus and kissed the other passionately. The Incubus didn't have any clothes on and he didn't hesitate to strip Rin of the last article that covered his beautiful milky skin. The blue tail added more pressure to the black one; the coiling friction added the pleasure to the half demon. The incubus kissed Rin chest and moved down to his hard member.

Taking his little brother into his mouth and started sucking. Rin moaned his toes curling as his instincts took over his clouded and lust filled mind. Rin gripped his older half-brother flaming hair and lay back against the soft bed underneath him.

The two were unaware of the door to Iblis carefully decorated room. A tall man stood at the door and watched his own two sons fulfilling each other desires. The demon king smiled, he slowly closed the door and decided he will check up on the two later.

Iblis loudly slurped as he sucked on his brother, waiting for the loud to come out of his little Incubus. Rin back arched and moaned loudly when he released into Iblis mouth. Iblis swallowed the salty liquid and took his mouth off the younger demon with a loud pop.

"Rin, will you allow me to awaken you?" the full-blooded demon asked. Both of their bodies where burning and Iblis wanted to saté both of their desires. Rin nodded, he was going to listen to his instincts. What he didn't expect was something wet and slimy to wrap around him. Rin looked down to see strange red tentacles with a clear liquid substance that made his body burn even more.

Soon Rin blue fire burst out of control and the tentacles coiled around his arms and legs. Iblis shivered and his eyes went to look at Rin sheathes weapon. Quickly moving he unsheathed the sword and laid it on the ground before flying back to his brother. A smile formed on his face now that he can witness his adorable brother true form.

Rin moaned as he felt one of the slimy objects to enter his tight whole. Rin shiver, Iblis hugged his brother and wrapped his wings around the boy protectively. Iblis kissed Rin and grinded both of their hips together. Rin moaned into the kiss, another slimy tentacle slithered into his already filled whole. The half demon shivered as his back arched, Iblis kisses are relentless.

The Incubus hands rubbed his half brother thighs and felt the muscles started to relax for his entry.

"Are you ready my dear little brother?" Iblis asked and licked the sensitive ears. Rin nodded, he couldn't hand this torment anymore, and he wanted the other to thrust in him already. The slimy creatures moved out of him and he felt something else brush against his member. Looking down, his eyes grew in size when he can finally compare his brother size. No doubt any Incubus size would be impressive, but since Iblis is his first the demon gerth was thicker to his own. The head glistening with precum and the length seem to be able to fill him completely. Iblis kissed his brother and his weakest demon follower spread the other legs further for him to quickly slide in.

Iblis shivered at the tightness, Rin let out a silent scream at every nerve of his insides being rubbed in a burning embrace. Iblis nipped the nap of the others neck and his leathery wings wrapped around both of the tightly. The weak slimy demon lets go of Rin before back underneath the bed.

The two were enthralled in passion for hours. Rin didn't even notice that a pair of wings has torn from his back, the same color as Iblis. The pain wasn't even noticed due to the large amounts pleasure that was raging in his systems. Soon the door burst opened to show a phantom colored hair demon came in with an agitated look.

"Hey! Its diner time what is tak-"Iblis then stopped mid thrust and Rin looked at the door with a bright red blush on his face. Iblis glowered and glared at the other demon. "uhh…"

"Astaroth….what did I say about interrupting?" Iblis growled his question and the demon king of rot shivered. Rin wings moved slightly to show most of his milky white skin. Astaroth places his hands up and slowly steps back and turns to run. The tentacles then came rushing out from under the bed and wrapped around the rot king. Quickly dragging the older demon back the door slammed shut and Wrath demon was bound to the soft bed.

"Now then Rin, like to learn some punishments?" Iblis asked with a sly smile. He took himself out of his little brother and moved to one side of Astorath, his sharp claws cutting the punk like clothing. Rin smiled and nodded and got to the other side, he licked his lips. He can finally make him pay for what he did.

"Let's get started."


End file.
